Sticks and Stones
by empitymind
Summary: Fui retada por Dreamtares por el reto de los likes en tumblr; viñetas principalmente independientes una de otras.
1. Capítulo 1

"_Ella no dice "te amo" como una persona normal. Instantáneamente, ella se ríe, mueve su cabeza, te da una pequeña sonrisa y te dice "eres un idiota." Si te dice que eres un idiota, eres un hombre afortunado."_

Hiccup entendía complemente su insomnio, ¿cómo no podría tenerlo alguien con ella a su lado? El castaño intentaba en vano cerrar los ojos para conciliar el sueño pero era en vano. Astrid descansaba plácidamente en la cama, sin la trenza por supuesto que se le había desarmado en el proceso de acomodamiento dejando que la cascada rubia cubriera gran parte de sus hombros, rostro, y almohada; le retiro el flequillo de los ojos que se encontraban completamente cerrados guardando esos dos hermosos ojos con su brillo único. Sonrío para sí mismo. ¿Quién lo creería? La chica más hermosa de todo Berk estaba durmiendo con él, a su lado; luego, empezó a recordar cómo había llegado a este punto de su vida, como se había hipnotizado con su hermosura y valentía, por qué, en verdad no se encontraba enamorado. No te puedes enamorar de una persona que no conoces; no obstante, ahora notaba cada uno de sus movimientos, lo que sus ojos dicen pero su boca no, su expresión corporal algo tan distintivo en ella. Él ama su forma de comunicar cariño, lo admitía, a veces podía ser demasiado doloroso y los moretones en su brazo no demostraban lo contrario pero le encantaba el sabor de sus labios con los de ella; sin siquiera notarlo con la yema de su dedo había trazado un pequeño camino a lo largo de toda su columna vertebral despertándola en el proceso. –Hey- susurró ella algo somnolienta tratando en inútilmente mantener sus ojos abiertos, él le sonrió. -¿Qué haces despierto? Es tarde.

-Hey- susurró también pese a que no había nadie en la casa. –No podía dormir, tranquila, sigue durmiendo.- luego de esto depositó un pequeño beso en su nariz. Astrid le dedico una sonrisa antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos.

-Sé que me estabas mirando, idiota.- se acercó a su cuerpo hundiendo su rostro en su cuello dejando que su respiración golpeara contra su piel pálida. –Duérmete.- ordenó.

-Como usted ordené, valkiria.- respiro profundamente besando su cabeza, y cerró los ojos. Sí, era un chico afortunado.

* * *

_Fui retada por Dreamtares en el reto de los likes en tumblr, para no parecer "copiona" (gosh, eso sonó tan de primaria) he buscado frases en mi tumblr que me den ideas para hacer viñetas sobre esta pareja; también tengo un anuncio sobre "Cold Coffee" realmente _**realmente** _apreció mucho que lean mi fanfic aunque los capítulos dejan mucho que desear, seguramente no tendré el capítulo para mañana, ya que será un capítulo relativamente largo en donde aparecerá un nuevo personaje. Sí, esto… ¡Gracias por leer! **Oh cierto, pueden tomar esta viñeta en la época que ustedes deseen, vikingos, moderno... ¿futurista con autos voladores? **  
_


	2. Capítulo 2

"_Una herida, significa que sobreviviste."_

Una de las tantas cosas que odiaba Hiccup Horredous Haddock III era el inestable clima de la isla en la que vivía, y su pierna; esa maldita cosa metálica que tenía como extremidad podía ser una molestia cuando se lo proponía, más cuando hacía frío. Como ese día. Se encontraba tirado en cama con su mejor amigo a su lado, olfateándolo como siempre, enterró su rostro en la almohada; tratando de dormir pero las puntadas en su pierna lo empeoraban aún, si un vikingo no fuera fuerte él estaría llorando ahora mismo. En algún momento, su padre o alguien de la villa aparecerían para pedir su ayuda pero estará demasiado irritado como para tratarlos bien. La humedad no ayudaba mucho a su autoestima, inhaló el aire que provenía de la ventana que se encontraba abierta; escucho pasos que provenían de las escaleras para cerrar los ojos inmediatamente, al menos podría pretender que estaba dormido. Las pisadas se detuvieron, sintió en su hombro como lo movían lentamente de un lado al otro susurrando en su oído, esa voz tan maravillosa que le encantaba oír pero que ahora era tan insoportable. -¿Hiccup?- murmuró demasiado cerca como para darle piel de gallina. Paulatinamente abrió los ojos como si recién lo hubieran despertado de sueño. -¡Hiccup! Me asusté, ¿qué haces dormido? Debemos estar en la arena pronto- chilló, el castaño gruño. –Eh, ¿qué te pasa? Dentro sabía que iba a seguir insistiendo hasta que le respondiera. Le dio la espalda abrazándose a la manta. –Parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama.- musitó entre dientes mientras caminaba para salir de la habitación. Hiccup retiro lentamente la almohada de su rostro para observarla, susurró un "lo siento" haciéndola volverse a él.

-Mi pierna me ha estado doliendo desde que Bucket advirtió la fuerte nevada.- se sentó soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor, movió la cabeza hacia el muñón. –Desearía no haber batallado con esa estúpida Muerte Roja.- El dolor que una vez sintió en su extremidad ahora se apoderaba de su hombro. -¡Ouch! ¿Eso por qué fue?

-¡Hiccup Horredous Haddock III no vuelvas a repetir eso en tu vida!- oh esto es malo, ella solo pronuncia su nombre completo cuando realmente está furiosa. –Sin ti no hubiéramos podido establecer la paz entre los dragones y los vikingos; sin ti, claramente también sin Toothless, seguiríamos peleando a muerte con ellos, la guerra hubiera seguido en pie. Le abriste los ojos a muchas personas, incluyéndome. Le sonrío con gratitud. –Bien.- aplaudió rompiendo el dulce momento. –Les diré a los demás que el entrenamiento se cancela; mañana tendrás mucho trabajo duro por hacer.- beso su mejilla. -¡Duerme bien!- gritó mientras salía corriendo. El chico de ojos verdes una vez que se encontró solo observó detenidamente su pierna metálica que descansaba en los pies de la cama; sus labios se ensancharon al rememorar las palabras que Astrid le dijo. _Había dejado su marca… Ahora solo le faltaba la cita. _

_**#########**_

Finalmente lo tengo terminado esta viñeta, sé que no tiene mucho Hiccstrid, pero vi esta frase en mi tumblr y no pude negarme a hacer esto, espero que les sea de su agrado.


End file.
